Gorog assembles his Legion of Doom
This is how Gorog assembles his Legion of Doom goes in The Dark Beginning. we cut to Cad Bane on Mustafar Cad Bane: One day, you'll see! I'll defeat the Jedi! laughing And they'll pay for stealing my glory! he disappears. We view Ushari in Azkaban as Zeltrax calls him Zeltrax: Hey, snake. Ushari: It's Ushari. And what is it now? Zeltrax: I needed to be sure you can see my warrior sculptures. points at them as Ushari rolls his eyes and turns to his lines and groans. Then, he and Zeltrax disappear as we see a black shadow. Meanwhile, we cut to a dark castle as Ushari, Zeltrax and Cad Bane have teleported Cad Bane: Ushari! Ushari: A bounty hunter? Zeltrax See? He gets it. rolls his eyes Cad Bane: Cad Bane, leader of the bounty hunters, or at least I will be, once I've reclaimed my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want? Zeltrax: We did not summon you, we thought you freed us from Azkaban. Cad Bane: Azkaban? Whoever freed you from there must have been someone very powerful. Scar: evilly they see Scar fully returned Cad Bane: Scar. You have returned. Why did you summon us? Gorog: He didn't. see Gorog as Scar comes down Gorog: It was I. I am... Gorog. Bane and Ushari gasp Cad Bane: The Gorog? Ushari: I thought you were just a legend. Scar: I've heard of you. Zeltrax: Who? approach Gorog Gorog: I assure you, I'm very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to defeat any heroes, and avenge my father and mother... once and for all. evilly is concerned Zeltrax: I am so sorry, but the name, "Gaterog"? It doesn't catch my drift. Gorog: Gorog! And I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of a cyborg. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. a black ball and gives it to Ushari as he regains his full strength Ushari: Gorog is ancient and extremely powerful, and he inherited his tentacles from his mother and the same amount of hatred from his father. I remember hearing his tales of revenge when I was young. Scar: I have also heard of the Second Evil. The "Leader of Villains". Gorog: I've led the cruelest of villains and allowed them to roam freely, and my reign was victorious. he hears Cad Bane Cad Bane: Ha! Until Askari rose up and banished you. Gorog: That fool believed taking my stone would defeat me. But he only weakened me temporarily. Gorog goes up the stairs Gorog: Now, I was watching all of your defeats at the hands of every hero from every world. Do you know why they've always bested you? begins to say, but Cad Bane interrupts Cad Bane: Because they cheat! Ushari: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Zeltrax: Because they always respect the so-called "Circle of Life". Gorog: It's because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, thus unified, they are an unstoppable force. But we can use that against them. Cad Bane: What are you suggesting? Gorog: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, every world will be ours. is uninterested Scar: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! then challenges Gorog Scar: I will take the Pride Lands on my own! And I'' will destroy anyone who stands in ''my way! Gorog: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back the Pride Lands. I'll send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! Scar: And if I refuse this deal? Gorog: Then I will return you to the darkness from which I summoned you. Scar: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I'll defeat any hero who stands in my way! I'm-- mid-sentenced, Gorog sends Scar away Gorog: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves as Ushari and Cad Bane raise their eyebrows. Zeltrax enters the scene Zeltrax: Working together sounds like making allies. twangs Zeltrax